O E S E D
by ELea-SLyTHeRiN
Summary: Reto de San Valentin. Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse. Un espejo, una obsesión, un regalo forzado y un San Valetin aparentemente fatídico. Reviews please!


**N/A: Primero de todo, yo soy de las que odian el dia de San Valentin mas que las Navidades. Que ya es decir. Mi San Valentin particular cae en mayo y no tengo ninguna necesidad de celebrar algo especial el 14 de febrero solo porque el Corte Ingles (y las tiendas en general) asi lo hayan establecido. Pero a toda la gente que si lo considere importante y lo celebre (cosa que repito, no comparto pero respeto) muchas felicidades! (por increible que parezca despues de esto, tengo novio desde hace 2 años. Pero me gusta eso de llevar la contraria al mundo :p ) Otra cosa, para el fic he mezclado lo que es la tradicion de San Valentin a la que al menos nos tienen acostumbradas las peliculas, con otras costumbres que he oido sobre este dia. Como por ejemplo que en ciertos paises no solo es el dia del amor, tambien de la amistad. Y la tipica de los manga/anime de que las chicas hacen chocolates y se los mandan a los chicos en los que estan interesadas. dicho esto, solo me queda recordar las condiciones del Reto de San Valentin propuesto por Dryadeh: 1) Pareja: Dramione (lo siento, pero tengo fijación xD) 2) Rated: libre. 3) Género: como es San Valentín, obligatorio Romance. Podéis combinarlo con humor, drama...lo que queráis. 4) Condiciones: Montároslo como queráis pero Draco debe regalarle una flor a Hermione. Debe transcurrir en Hogwarts. A poder ser, que haya beso ;) 5) Extensión: libre, pero ha de ser one shoot.**

**O E S E D**

**by Elea**

"_Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse"_

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

- ¡Silencio por favor! Un momento de atención, queridos alumnos – Dumbledore se llevó la varita a la garganta y su voz resonó entre las cuatro paredes del Gran Comedor poniendo fin al murmullo de los inquietos alumnos – Con motivo de la proxima celebracion del dia de San Valentin, se os ha convocado para proponeros una prueba de amor y de amistad.

El Gran Comedor volvió a inundarse con las inquietas voces de los alumnos y Dumbledore se vio obligado a interrumpir su discurso. La profesora McGonagall trataba en vano de poner orden en la mesa de Gryffindor, que habia iniciado una pelea de postres contra Slytherin. Cuando la amenaza de Snape de retirar puntos hizo efecto en la mesa de Gryffindor y los alumnos se calmaron, Dumbledore retomó sus palabras.

- Durante una semana tendreis que tratar de conocer a uno de vuestros compañeros para que, llegado el dia de San Valentin, podais hacerle un regalo que le llene de ilusion y alegria. Nada comprado, nada robado, algo vuestro, sincero y desinteresado. – Dumbledore se detuvo hasta que las voces volvieron a desvanecerse. Después se dirigio hacia la mesa de los profesores, señalando un enorme caldero plateado - En este caldero hay un pedazo de pergamino por cada uno de vosotros, con vuestro nombre escrito.

- ¡Es el amigo invisible! – comentó Hermione emocionada – en mi familia lo hacemos todas los años.

- Felicidades, Granger – apuntó Draco Malfoy desde la mesa de Slytherin – Acabas de alegrarme el dia con tus absurdas costumbres muggles.

- Sobra decir – prosiguió Dumbledore – que absolutamente todos y cada uno de vosotros esta invitado y obligado a participar.

Ante estas ultimas palabras del director, el murmullo de las mesas alcanzó un tono completamente descontrolado. La idea solo parecia haber entusiasmado a varios grupitos de alumnas de tercer y cuarto curso que compartian sus fantasias sin importarles lo mas minimo que aquellos muchachos a los que nombraban estaban presentes. Los chicos, especialmente de cursos avanzados, se mostraban muy poco motivados por la propuesta de Dumbledore.

- ¡Silencio! ¡Muchachos!- insistia McGonagall -¡Guardad silencio!

- Y dicho esto, solo me queda dar paso al sorteo… y desearos mi mas sincera suerte. – Dumbledore golpeó con su varita en la base del caldero y una fina columna de humo rojizo brotó de su interior – Acercaos, acercaos…

Los mas pequeños se lanzaron hacia el Director impacientes por extraer un pedazo de pergamino del caldero. Crabbe y Goyle abrieron paso a empujones, sin respetar la fila que se habia formado ante la mesa de los profesores. Draco avanzó tras ellos, sirviendose del espacioso hueco que dejaban tras sus voluminosos cuerpos.

- ¡Muchachos! En orden, formad una fila…

Dumbledore les habia estado observando, sin embargo, fingio indiferencia ante el comportamiento infantil de los alumnos de Slytherin. Se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa a Draco Malfoy mientras tocaba disimuladamente con la varita la parte trasera del caldero. Draco, observado por sus compañeros, introdujo la mano en el recipiente y, despues de remover los pedazos de pergamino durante unos instantes, se decidio por uno de ellos. Volvió la espalda al director y chocó la mano que le quedaba libre con una de las grasientas y sudorosas manos de Goyle, que se disponia a extraer un pergamino del caldero.

Caminó detrás de Crabbe, pasando junto a la deforme fila de alumnos que aun esperaban en el pasillo central del Gran Comedor. Haciendose el interesante desdobló el pedazo de pergamino y pestañeó un par de veces hasta asegurarse de que, efectivamente, aquello no era una alucinación.

"_Hermione Granger"_

Sintió la necesidad de exteriorizar toda la repulsión que aquellas dos palabras le producían, pero la sensación de tener tres pares de ojos analizando su mas minimo movimiento le obligó a contenerse. Con sumo cuidado dobló de nuevo el pergamino y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa, bajo la insistente mirada de Harry, Ron y la propia Hermione. Caminó decidido hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, con Crabbe y Goyle cubriendole las espaldas, y sonriendo de medio lado al pasar junto al expectante trio.

- ¿Quién creeis que le habrá tocado? – comentó Ron

- No tengo ni idea – respondió Hermione – Pero espero que mi nombre no esté escrito en ese pedazo de pergamino.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Draco releyó el nombre del pergamino una y otra vez, esperando que la tinta se desgastara de tanto mirarla y acabar formando una combinación de lineas mucho más atractiva que el nombre de la persona a la que mas despreciaba en todo Hogwarts. Tirado sobre su cama, se dedicaba a golpear el pergamino con la punta de su varita, pero parecia estar hechizado a prueba de toda clase de conjuros.

- ¡Cambiamelo, Crabbe! – ordenó Draco dirigiendose hacia la cama de su compañero de cuarto.

- No – respondió mientras engullía un bollo de un solo bocado.

- ¿No? – replicó en un tono poco amigable - ¿Crees que voy a aceptar eso por respuesta?

- Me ha tocado a Goyle – insistió Crabbe mientras seleccionaba varios bollitos de la caja que Goyle habia volcado sobre el edredón – He tenido suerte, es como regalarme algo a mi mismo.

Draco sonrió falsamente y asintió al fijar sus ojos en la escena que tenia ante sus ojos. Crabbe y Goyle devorando los pasteles que habian salvado de la pelea del Gran Comedor mientras Blaise Zabini hojeaba una revista erotica con bastante entusiasmo.

- ¿Qué me dices tu, Goyle?

- Lo siento Draco – acertó a pronunciar, con la boca llena – yo tengo a Crabbe…

- ¡Idiotas con suerte! – les volvió la espalda y se dejó caer sobre la cama de Blaise Zabini, arrancandole la revista de las manos - ¿y tu, Blaise?

- Ni lo sueñes – respondió tendiendole su pedazo de pergamino, bien extendido - Pansy Parkinson. No es mi favorita, pero tiene buen culo. El regalo adecuado, las palabras oportunas y tendré una noche movidita.

- Jodido cabrón afortunado… - se lamentó fijando la mirada en el nombre que le habia arruinado el dia. Hermione Granger, escrito con una perfecta letra cursiva en tinta negra.

- No te lo tomes tan en serio Draco… - comentó Blaise mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa - piensa que la sangre sucia es facil de complacer. Una enciclopedia, varios litros de poción alisadora, un amigo…

- ¡Callate!

- Saca un libro de la biblioteca y regalaselo, ya se las apañará ella con Pince. – añadió, divertido.

- Puede que tengas razón… - dijo Draco mientras releia aquel nombre por ultima vez - Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Draco arrugó el pedazo de pergamino y lo arrojó hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera entre el viejo armario apolillado y la pared. Despues se acostó, tratando de enterrar en el olvido aquel fatidico dia y deseando que, al despertar, descubriera que todo habia sido un mal sueño.

Sin embargo, aquella noche, a Draco le resultó imposible conciliar el sueño. Pero pasar las noches en vela, se habia convertido en algo habitual. Había probado toda clase de remedios. Incluso habia recurrido, asegurándose de que nadie le observaba, a viejos libros de procedencia muggle. Pero ni las pociones relajantes, ni los hechizos hipnotizantes, ni los brebajes de tila y camomila le habian ayudado lo mas minimo. Sin embargo, no le preocupada demasiado mientras pudiera aprovechar la clase de Traelowney para adormecerse o, incluso, en Aritmancia. Y la culpa de todo la tenia aquel maldito espejo que habia encontrado en una habitación desocupada, en una de sus rondas nocturnas. Y, sobre todo, la desconcertante imagen que habia visto en el. Además, sus preocupaciones habian aumentado con el impertinente jueguito muggle que se le habia antojado a Dumbledore.

- Crabbe, - dijo, apuntandole a la cara con la varita iluminada, despues de varios minutos dando vueltas en la cama - ¿Qué tal se te dan los idiomas?

- Me defiendo con el inglés (**N/A:** _aunque esto esta escrito en español, se supone que su lengua materna es el ingles_) – respondió medio adormilado

- Ya veo … - comentó poniendo los ojos en blanco - ¿Y a ti, Goyle?

- Mal, - se sinceró - ¿Por qué?

- Dejalo, nada importante – añadio mientras bajaba la varita y volvia a hundirse bajo las sabanas.

- ¿Sigues dandole vueltas a la maldita frase, Draco? – apuntó Blaise desde su cama.

- No consigo sacarmela de la cabeza

- ¿Y por qué no le preguntas a San Potter? Es de sobra sabido que domina el parsel.

- _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse_ – recitó Draco, marcando cada una de las palabras - _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse_. Eso no es parsel.

- No pierdes nada, San Potter también habla el idioma de los idiotas… de un modo u otro, podrá ayudarte.

- ¡No me jodas, Blaise! Esto es serio… - y, volviendole la espalda, se dirigio de nuevo hacia sus gorilas - Crabbe, Goyle… teneis que hacer algo por mi.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

El juego de Dumbledore se habia descontrolado. La víspera de San Valentin, Madam Pomfrey no daba mas de si en las desintoxicaciones de Amortentia y la enfermeria estaba a rebosar de alumnos que habian sido victimas de los mas ridiculos encantamientos de amor. En clase de Pociones, Snape se habia visto obligado a penalizar con decenas de puntos a cualquier alumno que le insistiera en la necesidad de aprender a preparar filtros amorosos y Traewlaney se desesperaba con las constantes preguntas sobre premoniciones de amor. La clase de transformaciones parecia haber transcurrido con mas calma, pero las hormonas volvieron a descontrolarse en el invernadero de Herbología.

Despues de una agitada clase compartida con Gryffindor y protagonizada por los chismorreos de Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, Draco Malfoy, en su camino hacia la puerta de salida, reparó en un rosal mustio que en su dia habia formado parte de la decoración del invernadero. Les indicó a Crabbe y Goyle que siguieran sin él y esperó hasta que todos hubieran salido de allí. Todos menos Hermione Granger, que después de haber retenido a la Sra Sprout con una de sus habituales avalanchas de dudas y preguntas, estaba poniendo en orden sus materiales. Draco sonrió de medio lado, arrancó una de las rosas mustias con cuidado de no pincharse y avanzó hacia ella, con paso decidido y su habitual expresión arrogante. La abordó por la espalda, obligandola a girar sobre sus talones. Draco la observó detenidamente, nunca antes la habia tenido tan cerca. Aunque le doliera reconocerlo, Hermione Granger, la asquerosa sangre sucia, ganaba en las distancias cortas. Sin pronunciar palabra, se dedicó a deslizar la polvorienta flor por los finos rasgos del rostro de Hermione. Después arrojó la flor sobre los pergaminos que tenia sobre la mesa y observó como sus rasgos pasaban del asombro a la repulsión cuando varios pétalos se desprendieron de la flor y unos pequeños insectos corretearon sobre el libro abierto.

- Feliz San Valentín, Granger... – añadió luciendo una falsa sonrisa.

- ¿Qué diablos significa esto, Malfoy? – preguntó, extrañada, mientras seguia con la mirada los movimientos de uno de los bichitos.

- Una mujer sin amor es como una flor sin sol – apuntó, caminando hacia la puerta - Se marchita.

- ¿Qué pretendes con esto? – se interesó, molesta.

- ¿Para que esperar hasta mañana? – Draco se detuvo en seco y arqueó una ceja- Dumbledore queria que te hiciera un regalo, ahí lo tienes. ¿asi es como vas a darme las gracias?

Hermione retiró la flor de un manotazo, amontonó sus pergaminos y lo guardó nerviosamente en la mochila. Cruzó el invernadero y, cuando pasó junto a Draco para salir de allí, dejo escapar algo que sono como "_Te odio"_.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Draco era consciente de que habia sido una estupidez dejar un asunto tan delicado en manos de Crabbe y Goyle. Eran unos inútiles. Y lo confirmó cuando, esa misma noche, víspera de San Valentín, le abordaron en el Gran Comedor tras la cena, rogándole que repitiera aquella ininteligible frase o la escribiera en un pergamino, pues ninguno de los dos habia sido capaz de recordarla a lo largo del día.

- Te lo he repetido cientos de veces, Crabbe –comenzó, tratando de mantener la calma y procurando no levantar la voz. - Creia que tenias la grasa bien repartida por todo tu cuerpo, pero veo que la mayor parte de ella la tienes concentrada en el cerebro.

Goyle, como era habitual ante los comentarios hirientes de Draco, estallo en carcajadas. Y el propio Crabbe, a pesar de que los insultos iban dirigidos a el, hizo los coros.

- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que os hace tanta gracia? - Draco puso los ojos en blanco y sacudio la cabeza, suspirando desesperadamente. - "_Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse_" – repitió enfatizando cada una de las palabras - "_Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse_"... Es la ultima vez que os lo recuerdo. Y mas os vale no olvidarlo, porque en esta ocasión no sere tan comprensivo. ¿entendido?

- ¿Y que se supone que significa… Oese…

- No preguntes, Crabbe. Limitate a hacer lo que te digo y todo era bien. – interrumpió mientras anotaba las palabras en una hoja de pergamino que habia arrancado de su cuaderno de pociones.

- Pero no entiendo lo que significa – insistió.

- Crabbe tiene razon, ¿dónde tenemos que buscar?

- ¿No podeis usar para nada vuestra media neurona? Si lo supiera, ya lo habria hecho yo mismo ¿no creeis? – Crabbe y Goyle, sin comprender nada, se encogieron de hombros. - ¡Me vais a volver loco! Empezad por donde querais. La biblioteca, el despacho de Snape, en Hogsmeade, el bosque...

- ¿El... el bos... bos... bosque, Draco? – repitio Crabbe, con voz temblorosa.

- Si, Crabbe, eso he dicho, el bosque... ¿Es que tienes miedo? – Crabbe bajó la cabeza y Goyle evitó la penetrante mirada de Draco, que no tardaria en reparar en el. Desquiciado, Draco arrugo el pedazo de pergamino que tenia entre las manos y lo arrojo, hecho una pelota, contra Crabbe. – Esta bien, haced lo que os plazca, pero quiero una respuesta. ¿Entendido?

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hermione habia sido incapaz de dormir aquella noche. Constantemente recordaba su incomodo encuentro con Draco Malfoy en el invernadero y se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas de impotencia. Ademas, por si fuera poco, Parvati y Lavender no se habian dormido hasta bien entrada la madrugada, paseando de un lado a otro del dormitorio luciendo posibles modelitos para un dia tan especial como era San Valentín.

Bajó a la Sala Comun sin muchas ganas de ver a nadie, y mucho menos presenciar las tipicas escenas de intercambio de regalos y fluidos bucales. Harry estaba sentado frente a un tablero de ajedrez magico. Pero, increíblemente, jugaba una partida contra Dean Thomas.

- ¿Dónde esta Ron? – se interesó Hermione, extrañada por no verle disfrutando de uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

- Tratando de averiguar quien es Camilla Bucky – respondió Harry entre risas, sin perder detalle de los movimientos de su contrincante – Hoy es San Valentin y aun no sabe a quien tiene que hacerle el regalo.

- ¿Y Ginny?

- Salió a llevar su regalo, a alguien de Slytherin por lo que le comentó a Parvati – explicó - ¿Tienes idea de a quien?

- No... – disimuló lo mejor que pudo y agradecio que Harry no levantara la vista del tablero - la verdad es que no...

- Es curioso, juraría que el dia del sorteo escuché que le habia tocado Neville Longbottom

- Imposible, Harry – añadió recuperando su voz habitual – yo tengo a Neville.

- ¿Y por que no quisiste decirnoslo cuando sacaste su nombre del caldero?

- ¿Y que sentido tiene jugar a esto si todos saben quien es tu victima? – respondió cortante, antes de perderse de nuevo escaleras arriba.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Cuando Draco bajó a la Sala Comun, sin mucho animo de celebraciones empalagosas, se encontró con la misma estampa de los ultimos años. Habian dejado varias docenas de chocolates a su nombre a los pies de su sillón favorito. Temiendose que estuvieran impregnados de apetitosa pocion de amor y tuviera que verse forzado a pasar la noche acompañado de alguna (atractiva) alumna de Hufflepuff, decidió deshacerse de aquellas chocolatinas y sus ridiculas tarjetas de pergamino decorado con purpurina y corazones dibujados a mano. Crabbe y Goyle se lanzaron sobre la papelera, rescatando los bombones que Draco habia arrojado. Blaise Zabini, por su parte, trataba de librarse de la incomoda presencia de cinco alumnas de tercero que aseguraban tener su nombre escrito en el pergamino pero que lo habian extraviado a lo largo de la semana. Draco trató de evadirse de aquel ambiente pegajoso y dulzón sumergiendose en la lectura del periodico del dia anterior. Estaba enfrascado en la seccion de sucesos, cuando le pareció escuchar que una voz femenina le reclamaba desde la puerta de la Sala Comun.

- ¿Malfoy? – preguntó asomando timidamente la cabeza.

- La pobretona ha venido a verte, Draco... – bromeó Blaise aprovechando la excusa de recibirla como oportunidad para dar de lado a las alumnas de tercero - ¿No vas a saludarla como se merece?

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó fingiendo interés, levantando momentáneamente la vista del periodico

- Te... – comenzó, incomoda por las miradas de los slytherins de la sala comun - te traigo tu regalo de… San Valentin.

- Vaya, soy un chico afortunado – susurró por lo bajo, mientras observaba como Crabbe y Goyle no eran capaces de contener la risa y Blaise hacia gestos de burla a espaldas de la pelirroja - Dejalo por ahí y largate, comadreja.

- De acuerdo – concluyó Ginny. Acto seguido posó el paquetito sobre una de las mesas de la sala comun y se dio toda la prisa que pudo en salir de los dominios de Slytherin – Feliz San Valentin.

Blaise cerró la puerta de la Sala Común y corrio hacia la mesa para desenvolver el regalo que le habia llevado a Draco. Despues de retirar la cuerda y el fino envoltorio de papel, encontró un pedazo de pergamino meticulosamente plegado. Lo desdobló y a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio cuando leyó su contenido en voz alta:

"_Tiene los ojos grises como una piedra en la mano  
y el pelo rubio como una gallina en verano  
Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es morboso,  
Aunque se que con el no me comere un rosco."_

Draco arrojó el periodico a las brasas de la chimenea, se levantó bruscamente y arrancó aquella estupidez con forma de poema de las manos de Blaise. Malhumorado, y aun escuchando las risas de su amigo, subió a encerrarse en su dormitorio. Habia decidido que no queria saber mas de San Valentín en lo que quedaba de día.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Draco terminó agotado su ronda nocturna de San Valentin. Recogió mas de una docena de frasquitos de poción anticonceptiva solamente en la sala común, y perdió la cuenta al llegar al pasillo de los dormitorios de los chicos. Y se sintió realmente humillado cuando tuvo que recoger del suelo todas las prendas que sus afortunados y lividinosos compañeros habian dejado caer de camino a sus niditos de amor. Varias camisas, corbatas para vestir a todos los alumnos de primer curso y alguna que otra túnica. Incluso unos calzoncillos, pero eso era demasiado. Una cosa era rebajarse a hacer el trabajo mal pagado de Filch para evitar una amonestación de Dumbledore, pero otra muy distinta era pringarse las manos con la ropa interior usada de alguien que tenia el trasero del tamaño del de Crabbe. Arrastró la prenda sirviendose de la punta de su varita hasta que quedó escondida debajo de la alfombra del pasillo. Decidió esconder el resto de prendas en su dormitorio, pero comprendió que no era una buena idea cuando, al girar el pomo de la puerta, un gemido gutural surgió de las profundidades de la estancia. Coló la ropa por la abertura y cerró la puerta. Tenia una larga noche por delante y solo se le ocurrian un par de vagas ideas para hacerla mas llevadera. Una era buscar compañía. La otra, regresar al espejo.

Se armó con una de las frescas rosas rojas que decoraban la Sala Común y, varita en mano, comenzó a recorrer el castillo en busca de compañía femenina. Despues de comprobar que todas las chicas interesantes no estaban disponibles, decidió echar mano de su segundo, y menos interesante, plan.

_Después de girar por tercera vez a la izquierda en lo que creyo que era el corredor del cuarto piso, comprendio que se hallaba perdido. No sabia donde se encontraba ni como volver a su sala comun. Habia deambulado por zonas del castillo que jamas habia pisado en los siete cursos que llevaba en Hogwarts y ni siquiera habia prestado atención a sus pasos._

_Draco se acerco al espejo. Tenia un aspecto lamentable. El cabello revuelto y las ojeras mas marcadas de lo que creia. Se acercó un poco mas y fue entonces cuando la vio a su lado, reflejada en el espejo. Apenas se paro a preguntarse por que le habia seguido y como era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que no caminaba solo por los pasillos de Hogwarts. _

_  
- ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para seguirme, asquerosa sangre sucia? _

_  
Draco ladeo la cabeza violentamente y lo que vio le dejó perplejo. Alli, a su lado, no habia nadie. Y sin embargo el espejo la reflejaba con toda nitidez. Ella sonreia, se veia radiante y hermosa como nunca antes habia imaginado que seria. Draco no lo comprendia. Ni le interesaba conocer que clase de encantamiento era capaz de reflejar a Hermione Granger a su lado. Pero tras comprobar que el reflejo de la chica no se desvanecia, comenzo a asustarse y a obsesionarse con la idea. Ella no se limitaba a posar. Tomaba su mano, acariciaba sus cabellos, le besaba en los labios y el, desde el otro lado del espejo, la correspondia. Penetraba aquel beso inocente hasta convertirlo en algo apasionado e incandescente. Tocaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada poro de su suave piel. Aquello estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Aquel inquietante reflejo, aquellas palabras incomprensibles bordeandolo:_ Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación con aquella imagen en mente y con la confusion propia de no saber que significado tenia aquel reflejo y por que era precisamente Hermione Granger la que le acompañaba al otro lado del espejo. Por otro lado, la sensación de no estar solo comenzó a inquietarle y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con la dulce mirada de Hermione, en pie frente al espejo.

- ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo aquí, Granger? – Draco rompió el silencio, malhumorado.

- Eso deberia preguntarlo yo, Malfoy - respondió - ¿Cómo es que estas pasando la noche de San Valentin aquí y solo?

- Ojala estuviera solo – concretó recortando distancias - pero te recuerdo que hay una sangre sucia entrometiendose en mis asuntos privados

- Yo solo estaba haciendo mi ronda nocturna – añadió – cumplir mi labor como prefecta de Gryffindor.

- Buena excusa Granger, creia que todos tus sobresalientes serivirían para algo más

- ¿Y que me dices de ti? – insistió, ignorando sus comentarios - Aun no me has respondido

- Granger – susurró tendiendole la rosa, tras unos segundos de silencio, buscando una excusa a la que aferrarse – Feliz San Valentin

- No quiero nada que venga de ti, Malfoy – apuntó, desconcertada.

- Vamos, Granger… te debo una por la del otro dia - insistió - al fin y al cabo tu nombre estaba en mi pergamino.

- No acepto las sobras de nadie, Malfoy – Hermione dejó caer la rosa al suelo y, aunque le tentó la idea de pisarla como a una cucaracha, se contuvo- Se perfectamente que esa flor no era para mi

- ¿Para quién sino?

- ¿Cuántas te la han rechazado antes?

- A decir verdad eres la primera – Draco le volvió la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta, decidido a escapar de allí antes de cometer una estupidez. Hermione le observó en silencio, contando los pasos que había dado y los que le separaban de la puerta, y luchando contra la idea de correr tras de él y confesarle que estaba en lo cierto.

- _Esto no es tu cara, sino de tu corazon el deseo_ – murmuró Hermione cuando Draco estaba a punto de salir de la habitación.

- ¿Qué? – Draco se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella, desconcertado.

- La frase del espejo… - aclaró señalandola con un suave movimiento de cabeza - …eso es lo que quiere decir. Se que llevas varias semanas tratando de descifrarlo… Este es mi regalo de San Valentín.

- No trates de impresionarme, Granger – explicó Draco, arqueando una ceja - Esta mañana la pobretona me entregó en mano un pergamino con un poema muy poco trabajado

- Le supliqué que lo hiciera despues de lo que pasó pero… - prosiguió mientras le tendía un pedazo de pergamino con su nombre escrito - … en realidad era yo quien tenía tu nombre…

- Muy bonito, Granger, realmente asombroso – exclamó mientras aplaudia - No tuviste valor de enfrentar la situación porque realmente te gusto, ¿me equivoco?

- Por favor, Malfoy, esa idea es una estupidez

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Estas segura? - insitió - ¿Quieres saber lo que creo yo? Que estas aquí porque sabrias que vendria

- Vamos, eso es ridiculo.

- Y creo que eso no es todo –añadió, acercandose a ella - Estoy convencido de que yo aparezco en lo que ves en ese espejo.

- No… - respondió - ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Estas segura? – Draco recortó distancias, hasta quedar muy cerca de Hermione, acorralandola entre su cuerpo y el reflejo de sus siluetas entrelazadas y sus labios unidos en un profundo beso pasional – Mirame a los ojos y repitelo, si te atreves…

- No…

- Mientes… - susurró sobre los labios de Hermione - … todo lo haces porque te gusto ¿verdad?

- Basta ya, Malfoy…

Hermione se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando Draco la obligó a guardar silencio sellando sus labios. Se abrió paso con su lengua y la obligó a retroceder hasta que su espalda se posó sobre el espejo, cubriendo parcialmente aquel reflejo que le abrumaba. Ella no se resistió, dejó que Draco la besara sin importarle que, escasos dos segundos antes, se le habia declarado como su mayor enemigo. Habia olvidado por completo el detalle de la rosa mustia, sus constantes insultos y su insoportable presencia. Se limitaba a hacer caso al espejo, a convertir en realidad lo que en él habia visto. Draco abrió lentamente los ojos y miró al espejo, esperando que el reflejo hubiese desparecido despues de aquel desliz. Sin embargo, la escena que ellos mismos protagonizaban al otro lado, estaba elevando demasiado la temperatura de aquella habitación. Se separó de Hermione, observandola fijamente, mientras escuchaba en su cabeza las palabras que acababa de pronunciar:

_Esto no es tu cara, sino de tu corazon el deseo_

- ¡Maldita seas, Granger! –añadió antes de salir de allí y dejar a Hermione sola frente al espejo, contemplando un calido beso similar al que acababan de darse, un beso apasionado y sin intenciones de ser interrumpido en mucho tiempo.

_Esto no es tu cara, sino de tu corazon el deseo_

**F I N **

* * *

**Hola!!!!!! Como siempre, apurando hasta el ultimo minuto. Y eso que en esta ocasion lo tenia empezado desde que colgaron la idea en el foro, pero por culpa de los examenes no he podido retomarlo hasta hoy. Asi que disculpad la bendita chapuza con la que os he deleitado, pero me comprometí a participar y es necesario algo mas que 5 examenes para librarse de mi :p.**

**A pesar de todo espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis un review aunque sea para decirme que no habeis leido mayor idiotez en vuestra vida**

**Hasta la proxima!**

**Feliz San Valentin!**

**  
Elea!**


End file.
